With the development and popularization of smart TV systems, smart TVs not only can be used to watch live TV programs input by analog signals, digital signals, and etc., but also can be used to install some applications to achieve richer functions, even communicate with the Internet. In view of the above needs, a smart TV has various functions, including concurrently displaying pictures input by various physical signals, as well as interfaces for various applications.
When a user desires to record information while using the applications on the smart TV, relevant information can be stored in a screenshot manner. When the user initiates a screenshot operation, the existing TV screenshot method is to take a full screen snap shot on all the information presented on the TV. The full screen snap shot thus obtained may include unwanted system notification information, e.g. a volume bar, leading to excessive contents on the screenshot.